Lucario and the Cavern of Bad Omens
by malfunit
Summary: Lucario wanders through a forest and finds a cave. Then things get eerie and disturbing.


The Cavern of Bad Omens

Lucario had been through quite a few creepy experiences, but none quite like this. It would sink deeply in his memory. His curiosity was too much to resist when he discovered the cavern, but now, he wouldn't go there unless he had somebody with him. The cavern is bad enough when the victim is with someone, but it's even worse when the victim is alone.

Lucario was wandering through a forest not far from the safety of civilization. He decided to explore the woods and have a good look at what was in it. Everything was going as planned until he reached a strange looking cavern, which was part of a small mountain. Lucario then decided that he wanted to explore the cave as well. He went inside.

The atmosphere went from happy to sinister as he took a few steps inside the cavern. It was an unusual place to be in, as the lighting seemed abnormal. There was a campfire in the center of the room, but several areas near the walls were completely void of light. Lucario was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Then he heard a loud, rocky crash. The light that came from the entrance vanished, and all that was left, was the campfire.

The entrance had caved in, and Lucario began to talk to himself,

"I don't like this...something's not right"

Then he noticed in one of the black, shadowy areas, a piece of clothing that seemed to be moving.

"Hey, something's wrong" said Lucario, realizing that the place he had entered was the infamous Cavern of Bad Omens.

He began to fear that an attack was imminent. Although he didn't know who or what the piece of clothing belonged to, he knew something was there, but he didn't want to take on the risk of encountering whatever was hiding from him. He paused for a moment, and then thought about ways to escape. He looked around, and saw a hidden entrance to another cavern. He then decided to take that route.

Lucario was glad to avoid a potentially nasty incident, but little did he know he was about to find something just as unpleasant. He noticed strange steel points sticking out of the walls.

"Traps..." he murmured, as his heart began to pound. He then remembered an old theory about traps like these, and wondered if it would work. He put his paw directly below the closer steel point, and the second he did, a spear shot out of the wall.

"These traps must be over a thousand years old. I'm surprised no one has found them yet"

He put his paw under the second trap and the other spear was released. He was relieved that he managed to continue unharmed. He saw an old wooden gate in front of him, and was about to open it when suddenly, three spears shot right out of the ground, and then receded, nearly catching Lucario at his chest. He flinched, and then went around the traps and opened the gate.

To his surprise, the room he was in was full of crates and boxes, each showing considerable age.

"I should stumble on something useful here, like a weapon or such"

But then he realized that due to the lack of dexterity in his paws, it would be difficult to wield a weapon. He then began to think he could use the spikes on the back of his paws as a defense.

He began to search through the boxes to find any sort of thing that could help him survive in this place. The only thing he found was a small but highly decorated blue bottle, with a gold cap. It was labeled "This will heal you should you be hurt". He took it with him and then proceeded out through an exit next to the entrance.

He then came into a room with the same kind of sinister light/complete dark scenario as in the first room. He then saw the same piece of clothing he saw in the first room move near the center of this room. Lucario's eyes started to dilate. He was trembling with fear, and thought to himself 'why is it following me?'.

He clung to the wall and stepped around him, hoping to reach the gate before aggravating the 'creature'. The gate was locked, and the key was right next to the line between the light and the dark. Worse still, the key was also next to the creature. Lucario broke into a cold sweat. He began to creep closer to the key and its 'guardian'. He raised his paw, reached out for the key, and then suddenly a hand grabbed his arm.

Lucario jumped, and backed away, but now the creature revealed itself. It was a teenage girl, dressed in a rather unusual red and black robe.

"Why do you want this key?" she said.

"I walked into this place by accident" said Lucario, still unnerved. "Have you been following me?" "Why are you here?"

"I'm trying to learn the history of this place" said the girl."Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you"

"How do I know that?" asked Lucario. "I thought you were here to assassinate me"

"Nonsense" said the girl. "I love pokemon, and I would never do that"

Lucario relaxed a bit and explained to the girl how he ended up in this cavern. The girl was intrigued by the fact that this pokemon could talk, and asked about Lucario's history. Then they discussed the girl's ability to use fear and traps to keep unwanted visitors away.

"I'm surprised you took that way, not many people spot it" said the girl. "I loaded it up with traps just in case."

"Thanks a lot" said Lucario.

"Hey, I'm only protecting myself" said the girl. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Zeke" said Lucario.

They began to explore the cave beyond the locked door, but that's another story.


End file.
